mindwingsfandomcom-20200214-history
MindWing Wiki (Original.)
This is a Tribe led by a dragon unheard of, Queen Avok, along with her son, the prince, Haku. (Hack- ooh.) Queen Avok decided to name her generation as MindWings because of how they Communicate to one another, along with how they look and when they show themselves to others. Mindwings is a tribe that communicates by noises or sounds they create themselves or naturally. For example, roaring or gently tapping the ground. They also communicate by their actions. They snarl, slam their tails, click their claws on the floor and do other actions to communicate. Mindwings are Selective mutes, meaning they prefer not to talk since it gives them away to the whole world. This species is rarely seen by anyone considering how small their tribe is (Only 53 tribe members). Their traits involve singular colored eyes, meaning their eyes can be differently colored, but their pupils and eye whites would also be the same color as their Irises. Their tails are usually long with a rattle- shaped tip. The skin / scales are on average a variety of Gray, Misty blue, Rarely red and commonly black. Their wings are feathered at the top of the wing/ wings, but slowly fade back into the average dragon wings. Rarely are they completely feathered, or featherless. They also have four wings in total, or two pairs of wings. Any horns they have are coated in poison, but can selectively take effect if the dragon wants to release the venom. Queen avok is a Black- scaled dragon, as her horns are red and her tail fades to gray then misty blue. She has two sets of wings, completely featherless. Her claws are laced with poison, and her eyes are an emotionless red. Prince Haku is a Black- scaled dragon, his wings shading to a dark red as his right wing was white. His wings are completely feathered, as he has two sets of wings. His left ear and right horn where also white, along with his claws and left tail spike; along with his waist and upper hind legs. He has gold bracelets around his legs and tail, along with one golden bracelet around his neck. His eyes are Light violet, from the Albinoism he has. His front arms fade to blue, with a golden ring around his 'finger'. This dragon species can be spotted in or on abandoned islands, Caves or Forests. There are three different types of Mindwings; or rankings. The first rank is Hypnotic, a special rank that is gifted to those who have the ability to put their aponent into a trance; along with the ability to control their enemies through Brain waves, or mind control. The second rank is Gifter, a mediocre rank that can bring life to anything as long as they have enough energy. Bringing something or anything to life drains most of the energy out of their host / dragon, which usually takes hours to fully restore their energy. The last rank is Spade, a rank that allows the host or Dragon to steal the energy of other dragons nearby. They can do this by touching the dragon, being close to them or just if they can hear their breathing. This rank however isn't promising, because it is only a 25% chance that this will actually work. Those who are unfortunately unlucky and are in that 25% have half the energy they originally have stripped from them and is given to the oblivious dragon who wasn't robbed of his energy. Queen Avok tries her best to hide her subjects, because of what they are capable of the Queen finds it logical that others might try to eliminate them for what power they where capable of. Mindwings only talk if they feel safe or if they're about to 'expire', because their voice gathers mainly the attention of anyone just by saying one simple word. This concludes the MindWing wiki. By: StolenDreqms